


worst part had passed

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: dialogue prompt: "We have to get out of this place. It is EVIL."for @clarkegriffinfrostedtitties on tumblr





	worst part had passed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Harper watched from a distance as Raven took yet another drink from the bar.

Shaking her head, she crossed the dance floor, attracting more than a few unwanted eyes.

The moment she tapped Raven on the shoulder, Raven turned to face her and shot her a lopsided smile.

“Rae, you okay?” Harper asked.

Raven nodded as she stood up, shifting some of her weight onto Harper and whispering into her ear, “We have to get out of this place. It is EVIL. The bartender won’t let me have another drink.”

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around her waist, walking quickly out of the club.

Harper helped her into the car and quickly got in as well, not waiting for even a second to start the car and pull out of the parking lot.

She felt Raven grab her hand tenderly and bring it to her heart as if putting their pulses next to each other.

“Thank you for getting me out of the evil place,” Raven whispered, completely serious.

Harper remembered when they had met. Raven had just broken up with Finn, and she was heartbroken, the smile Harper fell in love back then stolen.

But slowly, Harper saw the twinkle in Raven’s eye return.

And now here they were.

“I’m never letting you go back to the evil place, Raven. I promise,” Harper whispered.

She glanced at the ring that Raven had placed on her finger only a week ago, and then at Raven’s face, peaceful, before she flicked her eyes back to the road, ready to take them home.


End file.
